50 sombras de haddock 20
by yusefan halackti fanny alejo
Summary: — ¿Qué…? ¿Quién eres…? ¿Qué quieres?— Hiccup hubiese querido sonar más seguro en aquella situación, pero una mano ligeramente rugosa deslizándose por su pecho simplemente le hizo sonar aterrado. — ¿No lo recuerdas mi pequeño Hiccup?— el susurro en su oído le hizo estremecer, percibiendo la repentina cercanía de su captor— Yo soy tu amo. (edicion de la historia original por mi!)


¡3086 palabras de puro lemon! ¡Así es mis queridas damas y caballeros!

Bueno en si no es mío, ¿si recuerdan a papi Guillermo? ¿Que el fanfic 50 sombras de haddock participo en el reto 6? bueno pues él me dio el permiso de editarlo y publicarlo como su beta momentánea,

disfrute mucho haciéndolo, pero la verdd no había tenido tiempo, si alguna estudio en una prepa técnica como un laboratorista clínico me entenderá -_-¨

any way, esta es mi versión de lo que paso, editado y con algunas cositas q yo le aumente, ojala les guste pues aunque no es la primera vez que hago de beta si es la primera vez que lo hago con un lemonfinc .

declairmer: no me pertenece como entrenar a tu dragon y esta es solo la versión editada y complementada de papi guillermo.

ahora si! disfrutar!

Hiccup se encontraba aterrado.

Había despertado en un lugar desconocido, algo obstruía su vista, supuso que una venda era aquello que lo segaba del exterior. Quiso quitársela, grande fue su sorpresa al notar que sus miembros se encontraban amarrados junto con la muy bien sujeta venda.

Por el gran escalofrió que corría por su cuerpo y el roce de brisa y materiales de dudosa procedencia, se dio a entender que estaba desnudo.

— **Parece que ya despertarte. Ya era tiempo. Pensé que nunca despertarías. —** una voz desconocida y con un tinte sensual alerto a Hiccup de que no se encontraba solo. Hizo un intento para reconocer la voz. Fue inútil.

— **¿Qué…? ¿Quién eres…? ¿Qué quieres?—** Hiccup hubiese querido sonar más seguro en aquella situación, pero una mano ligeramente rugosa deslizándose por su pecho simplemente le hizo sonar aterrado.

— **¿No lo recuerdas mi pequeño Hiccup?—** el susurro en su oído le hizo estremecer, percibiendo la repentina cercanía de su captor **— Yo soy tu amo**.

Sentencio el aun desconocido comenzando a frotar el miembro del cautivo castaño.

Hiccup gimió tanto de susto como de placer por el nuevo contacto, aprovechando que sus manos estaban, -aunque atadas-, al frente de su cuerpo, intento empujar a su captor sin mucho éxito.

— **oh, alguien está siendo un niño malo—** la voz sonó en esta ocasión más seria, como detonando advertencia.

El desconocido tomo las manos de su "esclavo" inclinándose para morder sus pezones con saña, aplicando presión para que sintiese algo de dolor, no tanto como para lastimarlo, pero si para dejarle en claro quién mandaba.

El pequeño se retorció por el asalto, dando pequeños gemidos de dolor y jadeos de puro placer, terriblemente avergonzado de sí mismo, ya que el dolor de sus pezones hacia que se calentara cada vez más.

¿Cómo podía excitarle la expectativa de ser torturado y humillado por aquel ser que se autoproclamaba su dueño? Imperdonable.

— **Por…Por favor detente—** comenzó a suplicar entre pequeños sollozos y jadeos, con algunas pequeñas lagrimas de vergüenza escapando por debajo de su vendaje **— por favor.**

El extraño sonrió al notar el comportamiento del cautivo castaño.

— **Hiccup ¿Qué te sucede?—** el extraño dejo los rojos e hinchados pezones de su cauto compañero. Se acerco a su oreja de manera calmada y sensual, lanzando un pequeño suspiro que hizo estremecer al pequeño.

— **¿Acaso…?—** mordió y chupo suavemente la oreja pecosa y acanelada hasta hacer gemir al pequeño de forma necesitada **— ¿acaso solo te gusto cuando soy un dragón?—**

La pregunta se formulo con sorna en un tono de burla y tinte de ser prejuiciosa. La venda se fue retirando lentamente de sus ojos, siendo acariciados por yemas gentiles y delineados por una lengua bífida… una lengua… ¿bífida?

Pese al asombro por el reciente descubrimiento de esa anatomía poco común, el castaño espero a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz, para luego poder enfocar a su captor.

Si antes se sentía asombrado por el hecho de que su captor tuviese lengua bífida como una serpiente, no tuvo precio el desencajamiento que se llevo al ver ante él a un joven morocho de largos cabellos negros, alas, cola y orejas de dragón, lo que más lo desencajo fue reconocer un par de ojos verde toxico.

— **Tooth… Toothless ¿Eres tú?—** ¿de dónde había encontrado nuevamente su voz? No tenía la menor idea, ¿de dónde saco el valor para pregunta? Mucho menos.

— **Así es mi pequeño—** Toothless se acerco y planto un fogoso beso en los labios de Hiccup, que poco a poco fue volviéndose más salvaje. Si Hiccup dijese que ese beso le desagradaba hubiese sido la más grande mentira de su vida **— han pasado muchas cosas pero…**

Se deslizo levemente al cuello del castaño dándole algunas succiones sin mucha fuerza, concentrándose exclusivamente en hacer gemir al pequeño **—creo que ya era tiempo de que conocieras, todas las formas de tu amo.** Declaro dando una fuerte succión que arranco un gritillo de placer de los labios del "esclavo".

— **¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo que eres mi amo Toothless?—** los nervios de Hiccup revoloteaban por todo su cuerpo, entre cada vibración de placer y confusión que el joven dragón no pasaba por alto.

— **¿Recuerdas aquel día en la cala?—** su lengua repaso los finos labios hinchados del pequeño, lamiendo un hilo de sangre provocado por el anterior beso **—cuando pusiste tu mano en mi hocico, o bueno, lo intentaste. Bueno ese acto tiene un gran significado.**

Se acerco cada vez mas entre cada palabra, cubriendo el fino cuerpo pecoso con sus estilizadas alas negras **—significa que haz elegido a aquel que será tu amo por el resto de tus días.**

Sentencio comenzando a acariciar al esclavo de manera lenta, para causarle frustración, someterlo, reducirlo del pedestal donde todos los vikingos lo habían colocado desde la muerte del dragón merciless, a lo que realmente había escogido, –de manera inconsciente o no- que en realidad era:

Una criatura que debía rogar por placer a su verdadero amo, sin voluntad propia, que por demás debía serle obediente a él.

— **pero… pero yo… no sabía que significaba eso—** logro decir entre jadeos Hiccup, pues las caricias de su "supuesto amo" le quitaban el aliento.

— **no por ignorar algo significa que no existe. Pero no importa, ya es tiempo de que termine lo que tú empezaste Hiccup—** la mirada de Toothless se volvió más afilada, más salvaje, oscurecida por algo que Hiccup reconoció como lujuria.

— **e… espera. ¿Qué vas a hacer?—** reclamo Hiccup al observar como Toothless lamia tres de sus dedos, fue una manera hipnótica y sensual que el castaño no pudo resistir, sintiendo como algo de saliva se acumulaba en su paladar.

Toothless no respondió, levanto las piernas del castaño flexionándolas para poder ver sin problemas la rosada entrada del cuerpo pecoso.

Sin previo aviso paso su lengua por la pequeña entrada disfrutando del grito y la contracción que sufrió el cuerpo de su esclavo, mirando como también el miembro salto de gozo y adquirió dureza de manera rápida.

— **OH!—** Hiccup se retorció en su lugar cuando la lengua de su "amo" penetro de forma suave y lenta su carne, cada lengüetazo y empalamiento causado por esa lengua le causaba temblores y escalofríos que hacían tiritar su cuerpo sin control.

Quiso mover sus caderas, ayudar en las embestidas, causar un mayor contacto, pero una mano en su cintura se lo impidió, gimió en protesta y dio un fuerte sollozo de placer cuando aquella malvada lengua encontró su punto dulce, aquella mano lo mantuvo en su lugar, incapaz de empalarse más profundo contra la esponjosa falange.

— **Ni siquiera lo sueñes pequeño—** dijo Toothless mientras sacaba su lengua de la entrada del castaño. Este gimió en protesta **—yo soy dueño de tu placer, solo yo decido cuando debes y cuanto puedes disfrutar**.

Toothless acerco los dedos que previamente había lubricado con su saliva y los metió de lleno y sin piedad en la dilatada cavidad, jugueteando con los relieves del interior del castaño.

— **¡AH! due… Toothless duele—** Grito sintiendo la fricción de los dedos, como estos entraban y salían sin control, lo que había logrado dilatar la lengua no era suficiente para el paso libre de los tres dígitos **. — ¡Por favor detente!**

— **Llámame amo Hiccup—** murmuro Toothless ladeando sus dedos en un punto que le causo al pequeño un fuerte espasmo **— o… ¿acaso quieres que te castigue?—** otro movimiento certero. Otro delicioso espasmo. Más sollozos de piedad, dolor y sobre todo placer **— después de todo, has insistido en portarte como un niño malo ¿no?**

Detuvo las embestidas de sus dedos y les retiro del interior de aquel apretado centro de su esclavo, para comenzar a morder el cuello y en el proceso hacerle sangrar un poco.

Hiccup recobro un poco de su conciencia, con esta de igual manera un poco de su resistencia, una parte de él le decía que se entregara a lo que su adorado dragón le decía, pues si debía someterse a alguien prefería que fuese aquel que le enseño la libertad.

Pero la parte que comandaba su resistencia no quería ser reducirse nuevamente a otro tipo de prisión. Sin embargo siquiera tenía fuerzas para defenderse.

— **No… por favor… Toothless yo… No quiero—** su mínimo intento de resistencia fue interrumpido por el dragón, que nuevamente comenzó a dejar marcas en su cuello, casi como si de esta manera lo marcara de su propiedad. Se reprendió así mismo por la expectativa de lucir con orgullo aquellas marcas.

— **oh valla, si sigues llamándome así voy a tener que castigarte de verdad pequeño.**

Poco a poco la resistencia en Hiccup fue perdiendo la batalla, permitiéndose gemir de puro placer por las mordidas y atenciones que Toothless le otorgaba.

Cuando sus pezones fueron atendidos de manera maestre, siendo succionados, jalados y levemente mordisqueados no pudo controlarse mucho más, la dureza de su miembro que era olímpicamente ignorado, los sollozos y gemidos descontrolados que brotaban de su boca lo dejaban en evidencia ante su "amo".

— **sabia que terminaría gustándote.** Los dedos de Toothless se hundieron nuevamente en el centro del pobre castaño, siendo ladeados para dilatar mas la cavidad abusando de la próstata redescubierta.

— **Tooth!... Toothless! —** sintió como el orgasmo estaba a punto de golpearlo como un enorme mazo vikingo, sin embargo Toothless reconoció las señales del cuerpo ajeno apretando con fuerza el miembro del humano impidiendo su liberación.

— **No no Hiccup, no puedes correrte sin mi permiso.** Ignoro los sollozos y suplicas de su esclavo, siguió abusando de la próstata con la que sus dedos jugueteaban y aprovecho el hecho de tener el miembro palpitante en su mano para masturbarlo.

— **¡POR FAVOR DEJAME CORRERME!—** grito Hiccup entre sollozos en el oído del dragón, soltaba algunas lagrimas por el esfuerzo, su miembrito le ardía y ni que decir de su entrada. Toothless sonreía con superioridad, gozando de los ruegos y bebiendo las suplicas con deleite, disfrutando más que nada la frustración y desesperación en la que había sometido al pequeño castaño.

Por la excitación del momento y en especial por el certero golpe que hizo vibrar su próstata Hiccup no logro soportarlo, pese al tremendo agarre que ejercía el dragón termino en un fuerte grito que casi lo dejo afónico, manchando la mano del dragón con su blanquecina semilla.

— **pe…perdón Toothless—** murmuro Hiccup con miedo al ver la seria expresión de Toothless el cual observaba su mano cubierta de la esencia del castaño.

Toothless no le respondió siquiera la mirada suplicante que el castaño le daba, se sentó y acomodo a su esclavo sobre sus rodillas, aprisionando ambas piernas entre las suyas, manteniéndolo boca abajo con una mano sobre su espalda.

Hiccup se sintió realmente avergonzado e indignado por estar en esa posición nuevamente a sus ya 17 años, había pasado bastante tiempo desde su ultima surra, más o menos desde los 12 años cuando su padre había decidido que ya estaba bastante grande para unas palmadas.

— **Hiccup te lo advertí—** comento Toothless con aparente calma **— pero a pesar de todo insistes en portarte como un niño muy malo —** dio pequeñas caricias en el trasero del pequeño haciéndole removerse al imaginar lo que seguía, aunque sin moverse en realidad, Toothless lo tenía bien sujeto **. —y aquí está tu recompensa por desobedecerme.**

Hiccup estuvo a punto de reclamar en indignación, pero un fuerte azote en su trasero interrumpió su queja.

Apretó la mandíbula y sus dientes hasta que estos rechinaron, _**uno, dos, tres,**_ emitió un pequeño sollozo, _**cinco, seis, siete, ocho,**_ lagrimas de dolor y vergüenza salieron de sus ojos fuertemente apretados, _**nueve, diez, once , doce azotes**_ y su resistencia flaqueo.

— **¡PARA! ¡POR FAVOR TOOTHLESS! ¡PARA!—** su grito sonó desesperado, su trasero era apaleado sin contemplaciones, nunca golpeando dos veces en el mismo lugar, usando su palma extendida acrecentándole el picor y el ardor.

— **Eres tan lindo Hiccup—** _**trece, catorce, quince**_ **— pero ya te lo dije, llámame AMO—** sonrió Toothless mientras lo acomodaba para azotarle ahora en la parte más tierna de sus muslos

 _ **Uno, dos, tres**_ azotes en aquella piel tan tierna rompieron su resistencia.

— **¡POR FAVOR AMO!—** grito sollozando como un niño pequeño, mientras los azotes en aquella parte se volvían más salvajes, marcando su piel con moretones poco alentadores **— ¡PORFAVOR AMO PARE! ¡SE LO SUPLICO!**

— **¿Era tan difícil pequeñin?—** dijo con una alegría mal sana Toothless dejando de azotar el rojo trasero de su esclavo, lo acomodo en su regazo donde comenzó a impartirle suaves caricias, aminorando el ardor y molestia que el pequeño sentía.

— **¿Por qué me trata así… amo?—** reclamo entre algunos pequeños sollozos e hipidos el esclavo, un poco más calmado acurrucándose en el fuerte y suave pecho del dragón **—acaso… ¿Hice algo para que me trate así amo?**

Toothless se noto más relajado, beso ligeramente la frente de su esclavo, repartiéndole ligeras caricias y mimos, calmándole de apoco.

— **Mi pequeño, fuiste tú quien se busco su propio castigo.** — Con su mano libre fue apretando ligeramente las cuerdas que aprisionaban al castaño.

— **Bueno como ya te divertiste travieso, es tiempo que cumplas con tus deberes—** Toothless acomodo a Hiccup arrodillado entre sus piernas dejando así, su miembro erecto entre los labios del más pequeño.

Hiccup titubeo un momento, era la primera vez que aria algo como aquello además de que el tamaño del miembro del dragón era por demás generoso. Comenzó por lamer la cabeza a la punta en un ritmo pausado, quería complacer a su amo, pues pensaba que este sería más benévolo con él de esa manera.

— **Ahh… Hiccup, eres bueno pero —** gruño levemente el dragón tomando la cabellera castaña **— podrías hacerlo mejor. —** Toothless envistió con fuerza la boca del pecoso, queriendo llegar a lo más profundo de su garganta disfrutando de las vibraciones que causaban las arcadas que el esclavo intentaba controlar.

— **Así está mucho mejor Hicc, aghh… tienes una boca de ángel. —** Toothless se corrió en un gruñido casi animal, explotando todo en la boca del castaño.

Hiccup aguanto las arcadas lo mejor que pudo, la corrida lo tomo por sorpresa ahogándole momentáneamente, teniendo que tragar todo lo que pudiese para poder respirar y de igual forma intentando que su amo no se enojara con el no por tomársela entera.

— **Perfecto. Ya fueron bastantes aperitivos.—** tomo las cuerdas que amarraban a Hiccup aflojándolas lo suficiente para que este pudiese sostenerse sobre sus rodillas y manos. Lo acomodo en el suelo en cuatro y sobo levemente el miembro de su esclavo, hasta que al pequeño le temblaron las piernas y los brazos.

— **¿No lo crees Hiccup?—** ronroneo Toothless junto a la oreja de su esclavo y pellizcando la punta e su miembro saboreando el aullido del pecoso con deleite. Sin más contemplaciones le penetro de una sola estocada, el grito del castaño no se hizo esperar, a este le siguieron muchos otros, junto con chillidos aullidos y ruegos donde el dolor y el placer se entremezclaban sin poder diferenciar cuál de estos era mayor.

La voz de Hiccup era un constante estimulante que saco a la luz los instintos animales que Toothless poseía, envistiendo con fuerza apremiante el cuerpo bajo el suyo, dejando mordidas de propiedad en los pecosos hombros que dejaban sangre, y besos que dejaban la piel al rojo vivo.

— **¡AHH AMO! ¡POR FAVOR MAS DESPACIO!—** suplicaba hiccup, pues para él, el seguir el ritmo del dragón negruzco era por demás un esfuerzo sobre humano.

— **Ni lo pienses Hiccup, tu cuerpo es el mejor que allá probado, y no descansare tasta romperte por completo—** Y como si hubiese sido promesa, Toothless comenzó a moverse más rápido, cada movimiento provoco que Hiccup gimiese, chillase, jadease y gritase de puro dolor.

Cuando el esclavo pensó que no podría ser peor parecía que su amo no estaba de acuerdo, con una sonrisa maquiavélica y picara uso su cola para dar algunos azotes a la espalda del pecoso joven intercalándole con las envestidas, sacando más y más gritos para el deleite de los oídos del amo.

— **¡AMO! POR FAVOR… pare—** La suplica del castaño se ahogo en su propia garganta al sentir una maravillosa sensación recorrerle desde la punta de sus dedos hasta el último de sus cabellos, parecía ser que Toothless al fin había dado contra la próstata del su pequeño esclavo, y de un tremendo golpe fue abriéndose paso dentro de su cuerpo dándole una razón por la cual gritar.

Las protestas del esclavo fueron rápidamente cambiadas por aullidos, suplicas y ruegos por más, pues las embestidas golpeaban y abuzaban sin descanso aquel punto dulce dentro de Hiccup, causando lágrimas y sollozos de puro placer.

— **¡MAS AMO! ¡POR FAVOR CASTIGUEME POR SER UN NIÑO MALO! ¡GOLPEEME! ¡PRIVEME! ¡DESTROZEME! ¡PERO POR FAVOR NO SE DETENGA!—**

Toothless ronroneaba feliz, al fin su pequeño esclavo se había sometido a él, y que mejor manera de recompensarlo que darle lo que exigía con tanta vehemencia, así las embestidas se hicieron mas rápidas y constante, piel chocaba con piel siguiendo el castigo que el castaño había pedido entre provocaciones, ardiendo en rojo entre ambos y haciendo un ruido que despertaría a toda la manada de dragones de Berk.

Tras varias horas de insistentes envestidas, empalamientos y gemidos ambos terminaron por correrse completamente exhaustos, llenando el interior de hiccup tanto de la esencia de su amo, como sangre de su lastimado cuerpo, mientras que su propia semilla salía disparada a diferentes partes ya que su miembro se balanceaba por las aun constantes envestidas de su dueño.

— **Amo perdón por correrme sin su permiso, le ruego me castigue—** pidió Hiccup nervioso, con su carita roja cual manzanas y en su cuerpo marcas aun sangrantes y frescas de su reciente experiencia.

— **Hiccup, ya estoy muy cansado, vamos a dormir—** reclamo Toothless mientras se cubría con las sabanas intentando descansar **—no puedo creer que me convencieras de hacer esto otra vez.**

— **Toothless no te salgas de tu papel—** reclamo Hiccup con un pequeño puchero **— ¿Sabes lo que me costo que Papá nos dejara la casa sola para hacer esto?**

— **Hiccup estoy muy cansado—** se quejo chimuelo bajo las sabanas **—además no entiendo ¿Por qué te excitan esta clase de cosas en primer lugar?—**

— **Vamos Tooth solo una hora más—** Suplico el chiquitin **— o si quieres esta vez podemos cambiar y yo ser tu amo —** Sonrió Hiccup aun con los amarres y con la esencia de su dragón saliendo de su cuerpo

— **Haber perra abre las piernas que tu amo aun no acaba contigo—** Toothless salto de la cama dándole una rápida pero certera nalgada a Hiccup con su cola.

Hiccup sonrió haciendo lo que su amo le ordenaba, sin evitar pensar un malicioso _"siempre funciona"_

comentarios pliss, ayudan al alma y a mi pobre autoestima ;)


End file.
